narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Raikage
Protection Since people tends to edit this article instead of going to Current Raikage, I suggest this page gets a perma-protection until we get more info on raikages. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 18:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. Simant (talk) 19:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::It would be helpful if this article as much. ''~SnapperT '' 21:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, you might know the reason why this is what's linked to (the moving and all). I'll see if some of the links should be redirected to the current raikage. thanks for the protect :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: Edit: Aw, bunny. Shounen beat me to it. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 2nd Raikage? Why was the info on the Second Raikage removed? ~DaMakDaddy Clan The Favorite box for the Third Raikage mentions his clan. Personally, I don't think it warrants an article, but maybe a mention somewhere? It says "His greatest joy was collecting rare treasures. Along with the Treasured Tools that are handed down from generation to generation in his clan, they're kept in a safe place.". • Seelentau 愛 議 15:14, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Fitting to be mentioned on Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths article and in Hagoromo's legacy--Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:20, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::And Sandaime's trivia section? --Cerez365™ (talk) 23:14, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Question. The clan possessed the tools. Kinkaku & Ginkaku utilised the tools. Does that make them members of the clan? I would of said the clan was the Yotsuki Clan, but i just realised that we removed B as a member a while ago. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:45, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::To my knowledge, they stole the tools. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:20, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::But they had the tools when Kumo tried to capture Kurama? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:37, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Ah, yes. Well, is Tenten part of the clan as well, then? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:35, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The clan possessed the tools, and the brothers also possessed the tools at the exact time. The same can't be said about Tenten. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:56, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Who says that the clan possessed the tools when the brothers used them, anyway? • Seelentau 愛 議 19:00, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Well it's hard to believe that these treasured tools that were past down the clan, would just be given to outsiders. That's the opposite of their task of keeping em safe. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:28, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::This is getting long, lol. My point is that at some point, the clan a) didn't yet exist or b) didn't have the tools in its possession. So there's plenty of possibility for the brothers to have the tools. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:30, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Let me try making sense of this. Tools were passed down the Third Raikage's clan for generations. This usually means many generations. Kingin brothers used it while still loyal to Kumo, around the Second Raikage's time. If we're to assume the Third's clan already existed and possessed the tools during the Second's rule, Kingin's use of it could simply mean the clan allowed them to use the tools for missions when they were loyal, and that when they defected, they stole the tools. Does that track with everything we know? Omnibender - Talk - 22:12, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Yup. Didn't think Saru would put that much thought behind it, I just wanted to note that a) there's a "Raikage clan" and b) they handed down the tools from generation to generation until the Kingin brothers stole them. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:17, July 2, 2016 (UTC)